DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL PART 9 CH 2 'SECOND CHANCES'
by Romana4Ever
Summary: Gallifrey has been reborn but an old enemy still awaits the Doctors and their companions. Plus old friends resurface as well as ancient secrets revealed.


DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL  
PART 9 CH 2 'SECOND CHANCES'

There is nothing but darkness when a soft voice is heard.  
"And it shall be as it was." The voice said.

Seven Years Into the Future.  
All appeared to be lost. The battle between the Time Lords and the Daleks has not been going well. In fact the High Council has decided to ascend leaving the Eighth Doctor no choice but to use the moment to freeze for all eternity every fragment of the Time War. They won't be dead but they also won't be alive. They will be suspended between life and death. The Eighth Doctor has rigged a time delay into the moment giving him time to enter his Tardis.  
The Eighth Doctor can barely make it up the ramp. He collapsed at the console and finds just enough strength to program the Tardis to escape from the Time War. Seconds before the Moment can seize the Time War the Tardis takes off through the Fifth Dimension and into the gateway thus escaping the effect of the 'Moment'. With tears running down his cheek the exhausted Doctor collapsed to the floor and began to regenerate into the familiar figure of the Ninth Doctor.  
The Tardis spun away into space as 'The Moment' is activated.

The faint voice is heard again.  
"And as it never was." the voice said.

Fourteen Years after the Time War began.  
Outside time and space a Diamond shaped object revolved inside the darkness of a void. Inside the diamond object is a star which shined above a planet that has long since been...No! The star is no longer inside of the diamond shaped object.

Across time and space the star is shining where it always has. But there is a black spot where Gallifrey once orbited. Suddenly there is a LOUD BANG! A planet has suddenly appeared in the spot once occupied by Gallifrey. WAIT! It IS Gallifrey! It has returned to it's original orbit!  
In the distance is another loud bang.  
Down on planet Gallifrey everyone is looking around. Omega is gone along with most of the High Council and the former rouge Presidents of the High Council. In fact Seventy-five percent of all Time Lords are gone. The Older Rassilon is gone.  
The Doctors and companions can't believe it. GALLIFREY HAS BEEN SAVED! There is loud cheering from the companions while The Doctors shook each others hands.

"What happened?" Luke finally asked the Doctor.  
"Quite simple." The Doctor said smugly. "Gallifrey has been saved. Thanks to me, me, me, me,"  
"We get it." Donna interrupted. "All of yourselves saved the day, once again."  
"Well, we had a little help from Lord Rassilon and of course all of you." The Fifth Doctor replied humbly.  
"But you can't change history." Barbara said puzzled. "Can you?"  
"We didn't." The Ninth Doctor said. "The Time War will or has occurred just as always."  
"Okay, now I'm really confused." Amy said irritably. "Did we or didn't we save this planet?"  
"Of course we did." The Doctor said cheerfully. "You see, THIS, is a clone of the original planet."  
"What?!" Several companions cried out at the same time.  
"That's right." The Tenth Doctor chimed in."Thanks to the massive energy of all the goodness of the universe, there was enough enery for the White Guardian and Rassilon to create a clone of the original." The Tenth Doctor said as he looked around. "But it looks like not many Time Lords made it."  
"No." The Third Doctor agreed. "Only those who were willing to fight to save it and not destroy the universe in the process."  
"Oh we've done more than just help create a clone of our original world. We traveled fourteen years into the future." The Fourth Doctor said. "The Time War has long been over. Well, I hope." He finished.  
"We'll have to rebuild Gallifrey again." The Seventh Doctor said ruefully. "But from what I gather, I've already started on my part." He said with a mischievous look in his eye.  
Romana comes to. She is helped up by River.  
"Someone hit me." Romana said.  
"That was me." River said. "There was no way I was going to let you make yourself into an easy target for that psycho." River said without regret.  
"Well still," Romana began to say when a metal clasp suddenly grabbed her wrist.  
Romana whirled around to see what grabbed her and saw it was A DALEK! But Romana was not going without a fight. She began kicking at it as River shot at it as did Jack.  
"Let go of me you great big hunk of tin." Romana yelled at it.  
The Doctors darted towards the Dalek.  
The Tenth Doctor pounded the scope of the Dalek with his hand. This resulted in the Tenth Doctor hurting his hand.  
"Ow!" The Tenth Doctor yelped.  
"Look it's me you want!" The Doctor shouted. "Let her go or else you today will be your last day." The Doctor warned.  
Suddenly another clasp shot out and grabbed the Doctors wrist.  
"Doctor." The Dalek said. "Friend."  
"Don't think you're going to," The Doctor started to say then stopped abruptly. "What did you say?"  
Suddenly the Dalek changed form and suddenly resembled a Raston Warrior Robot.  
"Greetings Doctor." The Raston Warrior Robot said.  
"It's a Raston Warrior Robot." The Third Doctor said.  
"Not exactly." The Raston Warrior Robot replied. "I am a superior version of the previous model which was destroyed by Lord Rassilon in order to protect his lady."  
"Superior in what way?" The Seventh Doctor asked.  
"As you have already seen, I can change my shape at will." The Raston Warrior Robot replied. "I have also been built with a force-field that not even the Daleks can penetrate and improved weaponry. For example." The Raston Warrior Robot replied pointing towards a group of rocks.  
He fired a lighting bolt and the rocks were completely destroyed.  
"I am like a small army. The Raston Warrior Robot said.  
"So there's just one of you?" Clyde asked trying hard not to sound disappointed.  
"No young Clyde." Rassilon said. "My two selves agreed with what you said back in the tomb. It was very selfish of me to use the best warrior to protect myself." Rassilon explained. "So from now on the Raston Warrior Robot and these others," Rassilon said pointing to a whole army of Raston Warrior Robot. "Will protect the entire planet of Gallifrey."  
"There's hundreds of them!" Young Rani exclaimed.  
"Four hundred and seventy-four." Adric and Luke said at the same time only to burst into laughter.  
"Now if you'll excuse me." The Raston Warrior Robot took off towards space followed by all of the others.  
"Where are they going?" Rory asked.  
"To fight the invading Daleks." Rassilon said simply.  
Everyone looked shocked.  
"What?!" Alofonso yelled. "Didn't we leave them in the past?" He asked looking at the Fourth Doctor.  
"We have traveled into the future." Rassilon said. "But we need a means to test our new defenses. Also we can't run away from every invasion force that comes our way." Rassilon decreed.  
"That's all very well." The Third Doctor said. "But surely there are better ways of preparing us then a full out fight against the Daleks."  
"Oh you won't be alone." The White Guardian assured them. "There are hundreds of millions of spaceships ready to back you up."

"What?!" The Doctor said as he turned around only to find himself on a spaceship.  
The Doctor looked around and noticed the strange stares of the ships crew.  
"Hello everybody." The Doctor intoned. "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here. It just so happens I'm the Doctor and I'm here to help you."  
Suddenly the ships captain turned around. it was King Yrcanos!  
"You say you're the Doctor but you look nothing like the curly haired rascal I encountered." Yrcanos screamed.  
Suddenly Peri appeared by his side. She ran and threw her arms around Yrcanos.  
"No wonder you and the ships disappeared without a trace." Peri cried joyfully. "All of you were transported fourteen years into the future!"  
"This man claims to be the Doctor." Yrcanos said.  
"He is." Peri assured him. "Remember how I told you how he could change faces and bodies?" Peri reminded him.  
King Ycronos thought about this for a second.  
"Oh yes, I forgot." King Yrcanos said. "Well welcome aboard!" He said as he sat down. "Now let's destroy us some Daleks!"  
On various ships a Doctor appeared with one or more of his companions. Together with the Captains of the ship they would formulate a battle plan.  
On King Yrcanos ship Romana suddenly appeared.  
"Rassilon thought you could use my help." Romana said mildly.  
"And who is this fair creature?" King Yrcanos said much to Peri's annoyance. Noting Peri's face King Yrcanos quickly added. "Though none are so fair as you, my dear."  
"And don't you forget it." Peri said.

Down on Gallifrey Rassilon is chatting with the White Guardian.  
"You know I could have sworn that Turlough's brother Malcolm, mentioned that the spaceships were three days behind him?" Rassilon teased the White Guardian.  
"Well, you know with the temporal shifting there was bound to be some," The White Guardian began when he saw that Rassilon wasn't buying it. "Well, maybe I did give them a little push. You know, to help move them along."  
The Millions of Ships and Raston Warriors are making some headway in the battle with the Daleks but still there are billions of Daleks and it looks bleak.  
The Doctor knelt besides Romana.  
"Romana, I wish you hadn't left the safety of the gateway." The Doctor lamented quietly.  
"I was recalled to help protect Gallifrey." Romana replied. "And while I refused to come back the first time, the second time I was recalled it was an emergency."  
Suddenly the Doctor snapped his fingers. He had an idea.  
"Rassilon, can you hear me?" The Doctor asked as he looked towards the ceiling.  
"I hear your thoughts Doctor." Rassilon replied telepathically. "I've sent you the Tardis and your two companions to assist you."  
"Two companions?" The Doctor repeated out loud.  
He and Romana rushed inside of the Tardis only to find Luke and Holly standing at the console awaiting further instructions.

The Doctor entered the Coordinates into the console and soon they have landed. The Door opens and they are on THE DALEK SHIP!  
They have landed in the engine room. It is heavily guarded. The Daleks opened fire but the Doctor has extended the Force-Field around the outer perimeter of the Tardis.  
"Doctor, we have to reach the engines if we are to sabotage them." Romana reminded the Doctor.  
"Oh, I'm not going to sabotage them." The Doctor replied mysteriously. "But I do need to reach them without leaving the protection of the force-field." He said as he quickly started analyzing the situation.  
Suddenly K-9 Mark I appears. He has not only been repaired but he seems to have had some updated technology added. K-9 moved rapidly forward and rapidly shot several Daleks. The Daleks exploded.  
To the Doctor and everyone's amazement K-9 rises. He has jets?! He flew around the engine room while using his new rapid-fire laser beams. He destroyed dozens of Daleks at a time in mere seconds.  
While K-9 is blasting the Daleks The Doctor, Romana, Luke and Holly rushed over to the engines. The Doctor began making several adjustments to the engines.  
"Doctor what are you doing?" Romana demanded to know.  
"A recall command." The Doctor explained.  
"Of course!" Romana exclaimed. "That's Brilliant."  
Romana began helping him in one section while Luke and Holly began working on another section.  
"Well you did help me think of it. The Doctor said sweetly. "Now let's bring those Daleks home to nest.  
The Doctor activated the beam which sent a Recall Command to ALL Daleks who have no choice but to obey.  
Slowly Billions of Daleks are forced back to their command ships.  
Cheers broke out on all of the allies Spaceships.  
The Doctor with Luke and Holly's help makes a few more adjustments and programs a few more commands.  
"That should do it!" The Doctor proclaimed. "Everybody inside the Tardis on the double." He ordered as everyone quickly filed in.

Back on Gallifrey Tardis after Tardis appeared on the planet.  
The Doctor and there various companions come out of the Tardis'. The Doctors all seem to be waiting for something.  
SUDDENLY there is HUGE EXPLOSION in the Sky! The Dalek Command Ship has Exploded.  
What about the other ships? Donna asked.  
"The Doctor sent a warning for all ships to disengage and back away from the Command Ship." Luke replied.  
"So the Time War is over." Romana sighed. "It's finally over and We Time Lords Won. Well the Doctor."  
Rubbish! I couldn't have done it without the rest of you. You all helped save this world. The Third Doctor said modestly.  
Later in the great hall Rassilon and Romana are dressed in ceremonial outfits. The eleven Doctors, the companions, the outsiders and the Alwarians all have gathered around the center stage. The great hall was being broadcast to all of the spaceships that had come to aid Gallifrey.  
"Gallifrey owes the Doctors and his companions a huge debt!" Rassilon agreed. "Thanks to all of you Gallifrey is saved. I will grant a few of you a special favor. Individuals such as Captain Jack, Whose self-Sacrifice again and again helped save us. Wilf, whose bravery also helped to save us from Omega's wrath." Turning to Clyde. "Clyde, if it wasn't for you, I'd never would have thought of creating a whole army of Ratson Warriors to Protect Gallifrey with. And Luke who time and time again kept coming up with solutions to enable us to win." Rassilon turned to the Outsiders as he spoke. "I hereby grant full clemency to those calling themselves 'The Outsiders'. You and all rebels will from here on in be awarded the title of Time Lord which you all deserve. Perhaps more than most." Referring to those who had chosen the Rassilon Clone's side.  
"What about Adric and Katarina?" Tegan demanded.  
Everyone turned to stare at Tegan.  
"Like I said." The Tenth Doctor spoke up quickly. "He can travel with me. He'll never be out of my Tardis."  
"Or mine." The Doctor added.  
"That goes for me as well." The Ninth Doctor said.  
The First Doctor started Chuckling while shaking his head. He walked over to the wall where the original murals which he had shown Rassilon inside of the tomb.  
The First Doctor used his cane to point to Rassilon in the painting.  
"You mean none of my future selves bothered to look closely at this painting?" The First Doctor demanded chuckling.  
"What?!" The Tenth Doctor scoffed. "That old thing? So What? It's Rassilon addressing the entire assembly of Time Lords and Gallifreyans. And?"  
So your entire focus is on Rassilon. And as such you have failed to notice his wife? The First Doctor said as he used his cane to point to the spot where Rassilons Wife Stood in the painting.  
"I've seen the picture a million times. What has..." Ninth Doctor stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute. She looks familiar."  
"Oh come on now, how could we..." The Tenth Doctor said then also stopped abruptly. Suddenly a huge grin broke out on his face "No way. No Way! That's Brilliant!"  
Luke looked closely and immediately recognized the woman. "That Woman!" Luke exclaimed. "THAT'S KATARINA!"  
"Indeed! It seems that Katarina was NOT meant to die that day. But merely appear that she was. Coming here has always been her destiny." The First Doctor proclaimed triumphantly. "Just as it has been the destiny for these two to act as Rassilon's advisors. He said pointing to the two figures to his Right."  
Luke looked closer and gasped.  
"That's you Adric!" Luke shouted joyfully. "And Nyssa!"  
Now Nyssa!" Rassilon interrupted Luke before he could say anymore. We have a little matter to discuss.  
Nyssa figured it had something to do with her slapping Rassilon earlier. Well, she thought to herself. Her conscious was clear. She did what was necessary to help save Gallfirey. She walked boldly up to Rassilon.  
"I can hear your thoughts and yes!" Rassilon said in an irritated tone of voice. "I mean to deal with your slapping me. But first, your future self will be expected to undergo many duties."  
Nyssa's own father had been the leader on Trakken. So she was well familiar with official duties.  
"Such as?" Nyssa asked.  
"We have a new neighbor." Rassilon announced to the entire assembly. "They have sent a delegation here. Nyssa of Trakken? Go and greet our new neighbors." Rassilon said sternly as he pointed towards the back of the crowd of Doctors and companions.  
Nyssa was puzzled by this turn of events but she slowly turned and started heading down the center aisle towards the group of delegates.  
As she got closer, they started to look familiar. But she told herself she was being ridiculous. It couldn't be who she thought it was. But when she got close enough to recognize the group she gasped. Tears Ran down her cheeks. She broke into a run and ran up to the Gentleman seated in a chair and threw her arms around him.  
'Doctor!" Nyssa shouted as she released him. "It's The Keeper of Traken!"  
The Doctors had been watching silently. Now they bowed to the Keeper.  
Then she looked at those standing beside him. And she hugged each of them.  
"Katura!" Nyssa shouted. "The Fosters! I'm even happy to see you! But how?!" Nyssa asked through tears of joy.  
Rassilon walked down the isle towards Nyssa. He bowed his head briefly to the Keeper of Traken.  
"Traken was not destroyed when The Master released the entropy." The Keeper spoke. "I saw you and Adric being taken out of time and space by a projection of the Doctor, so I thought to follow him through the opening." The Keeper explained. "But the journey there made me too weak to follow you Tardis back into time and space. And there we've been stuck for several decades."  
"When The White Guardian restored the balance to the universe, he found that he had just enough power left to bring back one lost planet." Rassilon explained. "It was then, in that instant, I suggested your home-world Nyssa. If it wasn't for you, Gallfirey would have been lost forever. So we hope this begins to repay you for all you've done." Rassilon said with a smile.  
Nyssa ran over and threw her arms around Rassilon before realizing what she's doing and immediately let go of him.  
"Thank you!" Nyssa shouted.  
Rassilon is at first embarrassed but then he gently pats her on her back.  
"You are welcome, Nyssa of Traken." Rassilon said.  
Nyssa ran back to her people.  
"Now for the others who have earned a special request." Rassilon declared. "Luke, Clyde and Wilf. Chose wisely and bear in mind we will not break any laws to fulfill your requests." Rassilon warned them.  
Peri noticed some unusual trees to her left. She walked over to get a closer look. King Yrcanos followed. Suddenly one of the trees reached out towards Peri. She gave a short involuntary scream before realizing that the trees were sentient beings. Then it struck her. She had seen this particular tree before.  
"Yrcanos!" Peri shouted. "This is Luke! He was turned into a tree by The Rani. He saved my life. If he hadn't grabbed me I too would have been turned into a tree." she explained to him.  
Several Doctors and companions gathered around Luke/tree and the other trees.  
"Then he should come back to our planet and be given a place of honor." King Yrcanos proclaimed as he turned towards Rassilon.  
But before Rassilon can speak Clyde lets out a huge sigh and sits down on the curb surrounding the area where the trees were kept.  
"I'm suppose to be this hero, right?" Clyde asked aloud to no one in particular. "Right, good." He said as he shook his head in disbelief. "Alright, Rassilon?" Clyde said as he stood up. "I'm making my special request. I request for you to turn this tree and the others back into Humans."  
"Oh Clyde!" Peri gasped. "I can't thank you enough!" She said as she hugged him.  
"We, can't thank you enough." King Yrcanos gently corrected her.  
I'm not sure if we can completely undo this." Rassilon warned him. "Are you sure you want to use your wish on this?"  
"Yeah." Clyde replied. "Do your best. Anything's got to be better then this." Clyde said as he pointed towards the trees.  
"Very well." Rassilon declared. "Wish granted. Guards gently remove these trees to the transformation room." Rassilon said to the citidel guards near the door.  
They bowed and quickly exited to get the necessary tools required to transfer the trees to the transformation room.  
"It's time for the Doctors and his companions to go." Rassilon commanded. "Make your goodbyes."  
The Doctors One through nine and many of the companions quickly said goodbye to one another and they left inside of the various Tardis'.  
"Alwarians, we cannot thank you enough for your assistance both here on planet Carina." Rassilon said. "Gallifrey will be in your debt. We will consider you our allies from this time forth."  
The Alwarians bowed as Rassilon spoke.  
"Thank you Lord Rassilon." One of them said. "It is indeed a great honor to be allies with such an ancient and noble race."  
And with that they ascended into space and headed home.  
Many individuals decided to stay behind. Susan stayed behind of course as did The U.N.I.T Special Ops officers, Clyde, Rani, Maria, Luke, Holly, Wilf, Donna, Jenny, River, Amy, Rory, Dr Grace, Martha, Mickey, Alfonso and Captain Jack.  
Tegan was is also still on Gallifrey which puzzled her since she had not requested to stay. She started to say something but was interrupted by Rassilon.  
"Now, for the rest of the special requests." Rassilon said to Captain Jack, Wilf and Luke. "Chose wisely. You are only allowed to make only one special request. Though, there might be an exception or two depending on the nature of the request."


End file.
